Forever
by Lady Monozuki
Summary: Fuji/Ryoma one-shot: There was a little more left to do before they could be together.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis**

Lady Monozuki: Oh how the muse likes to attack. It does not come with one idea or two. It comes with six. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Happy holidays to everyone!

_Forever_

To him, it was never too long to wait. Even if they were apart, it did not matter because he knew that one day they would able to be together forever. They both had their dreams that they wanted to achieve. However, they had fallen in love along the way. It was not anything that they had expected, but it was not something that they rejected. Their feelings were too strong to ignore after all. He and Fuji took their relationship one step at a time, always compromising and trying to make the moments where they were together as special as they could.

He opened the door to his temporary house in America and stepped outside. One more tournament was all that he had to accomplish before he could wait just spend the days, counting down the days where he would be reunited with Syuusuke. It had been far too long since he had been with his boyfriend. The nights were cold and empty when they weren't together. He spent many of them lying awake. He had the feeling that Syuusuke was the same way. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Despite the time differences, his boyfriend always managed to text him right before his matches, another indication that his boyfriend did not sleep well without him present. He opened it.

_Good luck on your match, Ryoma. Today is my last final. _

He quickly sent back a text wishing his boyfriend luck as well. They were both about to achieve their dreams on a single day. After this, there would be nothing else in their way, preventing me from getting what they wanted. He smiled and continued to head for the tennis courts where he would be playing this afternoon. Even though his match was still several hours away, he had to warm-up and give the press a brief interview before then (even if it was against his will). It would be draining to deal with thousands of screaming fans and reporters asking him several different types of questions. However, he had a little more reason to get this match done. He had a flight back to Japan that he was not going to miss for any reason.

As he predicted, dealing with everyone had been draining and all that he wanted to do was pulverize his opponent in record time. There was nothing that would stand in his way of achieving his dreams, he had promised that he would go out and be the best in the world. He would prove to them that he deserved his title as the Prince of Tennis. Ryoma went to the vending machine to get a cold drink before going to warm-up.

_Just a few more hours and then I will join you back in Japan where we can be together forever._

He stepped out onto the courts to the sound of cheering fans. It was deafening, but only for a moment. This was his moment to shine and his moment to accomplish his dreams and put to use everything that he had learnt since middle school. He was going to stand on top of the world and he was also going to hide from it after this. He was Echizen Ryoma and he was going to take the Grand Slam title for himself and his boyfriend.

His eyes scanned the other side of the court, catching sight of his opponent, the current number two in the world. He stood at the net, waiting to shake their hand. It was brief and cold between them. The audience was already tense. He stood at the baseline, waiting to receive the first serve. He gripped his racquet tighter.

_I'm coming back home, Syuusuke, right after I win this for us._

He went back to his house after escaping the mass crowds to grab his belongings so he could catch his flight back to Japan. He entered the living room and saw his boyfriend standing in front of him, smiling.

"Congratulations on your victory, Ryoma."

His eyes widened. "S-Syuusuke? I thought you had a test to take."

His boyfriend chuckled. "Silly, there's a seventeen hour time difference. My test was yesterday, which would be today in America."

Of course, he should have remembered that. He dropped his tennis bag in order to hug his boyfriend. Syuusuke kissed him tenderly before pulling apart.

"Are you ready to go home?"

"Yes," he whispered.

They had been waiting for this for a long time but it was never too long to wait, as long as they were waiting for each other so they could be together forever.

~End~


End file.
